Lullaby For A Stormy Night
by MouseDragon
Summary: Humans arent the only ones afraid of thunder...


I dont own Transformers. Duh.I dont own the song Lullaby For A Stormy Night, it is written and sung by Vienna Teng, who has WAY more talent than I do. Duh.I do however, own this little story here... Because Im writing it. If you want to bounce idea's off it, because your pathetic little muse needs to retire and you cant think of your own, whatever. Moving on.

Without further Ado... I give you...

Lullaby For A Stormy Night...

Bumblebee was jarred out of stasis as a massive BOOM filled his audio sensors. Frantically he ran scans, searching for the source of the explosion, thinking that somehow after 8 years, Megatron had returned from the Matrix to destroy the family he had grown so close to. Nothing, his scans picked up nothing as the soft brush of falling rain put a meaning behind the sound that had woken him. Calming his pounding spark, he thought back on a time... So very long ago...

"_O...Optimus...OPTIMUS! A terrified sparkling cried in the night as the sound of a massive explosion jarred him from stasis. A familiar voice echoed through the darkness. Easy Bee, it is just Wheeljack blowing up his lab again. The room filled with light, revealing Optimus standing in the doorway. It's going to be alright Bee... "_

The feel of his door opening jarred him back to the present as a wet, shivering body climbed into his driver seat. B...Bee... I...I'm scared... Smirking softly to himself, the little autobot switched on the heat. The little boy who reminded him so much of his precious Sam, curled up, putting his thumb in his mouth. Please? Just for a little while? Another roll of thunder shook the air, causing the terrified child to cry his name and hug the seat.

_"Pain ripped through his every sense as he struggled to speak, his shattered vocal processor sparking. There was only one word he wanted to let free, one word that would never escape. The one name that made everything alright again. Optimus. OPTIMUS! And then, he heard it... That voice... That wonderful, familiar voice. Ratchet? Can he hear us? Yes Optimus... Familiar blue optics looked down at him, a mixture of concern and gentle strength. It's going to be alright Bee..._

Softly, the radio switched on, a soft, gentle voice filling the little yellow camaro, voicing so strongly words that they both needed to hear.

little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning 

Hours passed, the terrified child eventually calmed and fell asleep, his faithful protector gaurding him until the morning came and a worried Sam came out to carefully lift his sleeping son from the front seat of the yellow camaro that he had grown to love so much. Smiling a silent thank you, he headed back into the house as Bee slowly backed out of the driveway and took off down the highway.

Optimus was pulled out of stasis by a sound that he hadnt realized he had come to miss hearing. O...Optimus? Blinking sensors, he blinked at the dripping wet yellow camaro parked next to him. Concern filled his spark. What's wrong Bee? There was a storm. Bee blurted out suddenly. Sudden understanding dawned Optimus Prime as he looked at the little bot he knew so well and father and son sat side by side as Optimus spoke those gentle, loving words that soothed as nothing else had ever been able to. It will be alright Bee. Hey...Optimus? Yes Bee. I dont think I could do this if you werent here. You are a fine warrior Bee, Optimus said softly. Optimus? Yes Bee. Thank you... For being here.


End file.
